Tysiąc Papierowych Żurawi, Jedno Życzenie Dla Ciebie
by luvpanda1996
Summary: [Tłumaczenie "A Thousand Paper Cranes, One Wish For You" - A-iroha] „Jeśli złożysz tysiąc papierowych żurawi, spełni się jedno z twoich życzeń." Każdy żuraw, którego składa Kise zawiera odrobinę jego miłości, odrobinę jego nadziei i odrobinę jego pragnienia, żeby Aomine znów się obudził.
„ _Jeśli złożysz tysiąc papierowych żurawi, spełni się jedno z twoich życzeń." Każdy żuraw, którego składa Kise zawiera odrobinę jego miłości, odrobinę jego nadziei i odrobinę jego pragnienia, żeby Aomine znów się obudził._

* * *

 _(Kise przyciąga do siebie leżący na stole kwadratowy papier. Kartka ma pomarańczowy kolor i piękny wzór w postaci białych kwiatów. Chłopak składa papier, żeby uformować trójkąt, po czym przechodzi do bardziej skomplikowanych kroków, by stworzyć żurawia.)_

 _ **Jeden.**_

* * *

\- Shintarou, w jakim stanie jest Daiki?

Członkowie Pokolenia Cudów gromadzą się zaraz za drzwiami sali, w której leży Aomine, zerkając do środka. Opalony chłopak leży na łóżku, jakby spał, ale w rzeczywistości zapadł w śpiączkę i nawet doświadczeni lekarze nie przypuszczają, żeby miał się szybko obudzić.

Kise znajduje się zaraz obok niego. Siedzi na wózku, podłączony do kroplówki, ale wciąż mocno ściska Aomine za rękę. Blondyn nie odzywa się, nie płacze. Po prostu wpatruje się w nieruchome kończyny chłopaka.

\- Shintarou.

Głos Akashiego jest dla nich doskonałym powodem, żeby oderwać wzrok od tego bolesnego widoku. Midorima drżącą ręką poprawia okulary.

\- Nadal jest na środkach uspokajających, więc ciężko postawić dokładną diagnozę, ale to nie wygląda dobrze.

\- Hm? Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć, Mido-chin?

Midorima z trudem wciąga powietrze, po czym odchrząkuje. – Nawet doświadczeni lekarze, których tu mamy powiedzieli, że to raczej niemożliwe, by Aomine kiedykolwiek się obudził.

Jego wypowiedź zawisa w powietrzu, czyniąc atmosferę cięższą i bardziej przygnębiającą. Jakieś trzydzieści sekund później Kuroko przerywa milczenie, zadając kolejne nieuchronne pytanie.

\- Więc co z Kise-kun? Czy nie jechał tym samym samochodem, co Aomine-kun, kiedy doszło do wypadku?

\- C-Cóż, Yanagi-senpai przeprowadził kilka testów i jak na razie wszystko z nim w porządku. Aomine go ochronił i wziął na siebie cały ciężar, więc Kise doznał tylko drobnych urazów, ale—

\- Ale? Nie ukrywaj niczego przed nami, Shintarou.

Midorima odwraca wzrok. Kontynuowanie rozmowy sprawia mu ból. —ale odkąd się obudził, siedzi przy łóżku Aomine. Od tamtej pory nie odezwał się nawet słowem, ani nie rozpłakał.

Wszystkie cztery pary oczu z powrotem zaglądają do sali. Koncentrują się na Kise, zauważając, że jest wychudzony i wyczerpany, a następnie przechodzą do wyrazu jego twarzy.

\- To by było na tyle. Tetsuya, ty pierwszy wejdziesz do środka. Ryouta najbardziej otwierał się przed tobą, więc sprawdź co z nim nie tak. – Akashi klaszcze w dłonie po podjęciu decyzji, po czym posyła surowe spojrzenie każdemu z członków.

\- Tylko upewnij się, że nie pogorszysz jego stanu, Kuroko.

\- Powodzenia, Kuro-chin.

* * *

 _(Następna kartka jest zielona, a kolejna nieskazitelnie biała. Śnieżnobiały papierowy żuraw wydaje się być taki święty, taki nietykalny, że Kise przygląda mu się przez chwilę, zanim odkłada go na bok. Zerka na Aomine, który wciąż śpi i dochodzi do wniosku, że przed nim jeszcze długa droga.)_

 _ **Trzy.**_

* * *

Kuroko staje w drzwiach sali Aomine, obserwując spokojnie całą sytuację. Czuje na sobie wzrok Akashiego i Midorimy—wie, że musi się odezwać, ale nie wie jak powinien zacząć rozmowę z Kise, ponieważ to blondyn zawsze odzywał się pierwszy.

\- Kise-kun… nic nie jadłeś. Chcesz coś zjeść?

Blondyn siedzi zgarbiony na wózki i milczy. Nie podnosi wzroku. Nie słyszy Kuroko.

Akashi cicho stuka w drzwi i Kuroko bierze głęboki oddech, zanim podchodzi do Kise i zagląda mu przez ramię. Blondyn trzyma na kolanach stertę papieru do origami i składa jedną z kartek. I składa. I składa.

\- Co robisz?

Nadal brak odpowiedzi—Kise nawet nie podnosi wzroku. Kuroko robi się lekko poirytowany, mimo że nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał. Kise, którego zna nie tonie w poczuciu winy i smutku. Kuroko odwraca się, żeby spojrzeć na Akashiego i Shintarou, zanim postanawia zaryzykować.

\- Kise-kun, jeśli się nie odezwiesz, Aomine-kun się nie obudzi. Nic się nie zmieni.

Kise przerywa swoją robotę i kartka papieru zostaje przerwana na pół. Coś spada i Kuroko zauważa ciemnoniebieską kropkę na jasnoniebieskim papierze. Stopniowo pojawia się coraz więcej kropek i Kuroko uświadamia sobie, że dzieje się tak, ponieważ Kise płacze.

Niebieskowłosego dopada poczucie winy i wyciąga rękę, żeby poklepać Kise po ramieniu, ale cofa ją w ostatniej chwili.

\- …Przepraszam za niedelikatne słowa. Proszę, po prostu coś zjedz, bo inaczej twoje ciało tego nie wytrzyma. Nadal musisz zajmować się Aomine-kun, prawda?

Kise dalej milczy. Kuroko wzdycha.

\- Wyzdrowiej szybko, Kise-kun.

* * *

 _(Kise prawie nie zauważa, kiedy Kuroko odchodzi. Ociera łzy i dalej składa żurawia po żurawiu—popełniając błędy, wygładzając zagięcia, nadmuchując je—przez całą noc._

 _Brakuje mu wprawy. Nadal nie potrafi ich perfekcyjnie złożyć, ale robi to dalej, ponieważ to jego wina, że Aomine jest w takim stanie. Gdyby nie nalegał tak bardzo na to, żeby pojechali świętować ich rocznicę, gdyby był usatysfakcjonowany świętowaniem w domu, tak jak proponował Aomine. Gdyby tylko…)_

 _ **Trzynaście.**_

* * *

Momoi przyjeżdża do szpitala tego samego dnia, późno w nocy, po długim locie powrotnym z Ameryki. Ma rozczochrane włosy, zniszczony makijaż i maszeruje w stronę sali Aomine, krzycząc: „Dai-chan", ale Midorima blokuje jej przejście.

\- Już dawno po godzinach odwiedzin.

Momoi dyszy ciężko, ale nie rusza się, żeby minąć Midorimę. Wie, że zielonowłosy nie powstrzymuje jej ze względu na zasady, ale dlatego, iż wie, że dziewczyna nie będzie w stanie znieść widoku swojego przyjaciela z dzieciństwa w jego obecnym stanie. – Wiem już o stanie Dai-chan… Co z Ki-chan?

\- Wszystko z nim w porządku.

\- W porządku? Zdefiniuj „w porządku"! – żąda Momoi i Midorima wzdryga się. Nienawidzi w niej tego. Nienawidzi tego, że jest tak samo spostrzegawcza jak Kuroko, jeśli nie bardziej. Nienawidzi tego, że Momoi tłumaczy to jako kobiecą intuicję.

Ściskając w dłoni swój szczęśliwy przedmiot na ten dzień, zaprasza ją na stołówkę, żeby mogli spokojnie to przedyskutować. Mówi jej, że Kise nie śpi od trzech dni, odmawiając jedzenia i wody, i spędza cały czas na składaniu papierowych żurawi.

Momoi krzywi się na wspomnienie o żurawiach i chowa twarz w dłoniach.

\- To moja wina. Powiedziałam Ki-chan, że moja koleżanka z podstawówki wyzdrowiała po tym jak cała klasa zajęła się składaniem dla niej tysiąca żurawi. Ki-chan, on… Mimo iż mówiłam mu, że to tylko zbieg okoliczności, zapamiętał tę historię i…

I nagle Midorima rozumie. Rozumie co czuje Kise—tą niegasnącą nadzieję i pragnienie, żeby jego partner obudził się i jeszcze raz na niego spojrzał. Pragnienie, żeby zawołał jego imię. Pragnienie, żeby zagrał z nim kolejny mecz.

Midorima zaciska pięści i kłania się krótko Momoi, zanim szybko wychodzi ze stołówki i wraca do swojego gabinetu. Zdjęcie na jego biurku, przedstawiające uśmiechniętego Takao, ubranego w bluzę Shutoku, przykuwa jego uwagę na kilka sekund, zanim Midorima odwraca wzrok i schyla się, żeby wyciągnąć z szuflady nowy notes i długopis. Następnie biegnie do sali Aomine, mijając po drodze wciąż płaczącą Momoi.

* * *

 _(Kise nie wie jak dużo czasu już minęło, niczego nie czuje. Wie, że coś jest zdecydowanie nie tak, ale nie potrafi zmusić się do tego, żeby się tym przejąć. Jest tak, jakby został oderwany od kuli ziemskiej i jedyne o czym jest w stanie teraz myśleć to Aominecchi, Aominecchi, Aominecchi, poczucie winy, żurawie i czas._

 _Czas.)_

 _ **Sześćdziesiąt pięć.**_

* * *

\- Kise!

Oczy Midorimy błyszczą z powodu świeżo znalezionego rozwiązania problemu, kiedy wpada do sali Aomine. Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami Kise _nadal_ siedzi obok Aomine i _nadal_ składa żurawie— _nadal_ oderwany od rzeczywistości. Midorima podchodzi do niego szybkim krokiem i rzuca przed nim notes i długopis.

\- Mam już tego dość, Kise. Przestań się tu kręcić! – Brutalnie łapie Kise za kołnierz i upewnia się, że blondyn patrzy mu w oczy, kiedy do niego mówi. Spojrzenie pustych bursztynowych oczu zniechęca Midorimę, lecz mimo to się nie poddaje. – Spójrz na Aomine. Spójrz. Na. Niego. Nadal żyje, prawda? Jest zabandażowany, ranny, ledwo się trzyma, ale nadal żyje, prawda?

Kise odwraca się powoli. Przyswaja sylwetkę Aomine—stopy, dłonie, tors, klatkę piersiową, usta, nieruchome kończyny—i w kącikach jego oczu zaczynają zbierać się łzy.

Midorima zaciska zęby.

\- Kuroko, Momoi, Murasakibara, a nawet Akashi są tak samo poruszeni obecnym stanem Aomine. Możesz uważać, że pewnie nikt nie czuje się tak źle jak ty, ale twój ból… Rozumiem go.

Blondyn powoli obraca głowę w stronę Midorimy.

\- Wiem jak to jest stracić kogoś, kto jest dla ciebie ważny. Znam to uczucie, kiedy chcesz być przy tej osobie w każdej sekundzie, mimo iż wiesz, że nic nie możesz zrobić i gardzisz sobą z powodu swojej bezsilności. I właśnie dlatego po śmierci Takao postanowiłem zostać lekarzem. Dlatego, że nie mogę patrzeć jak więcej ludzi cierpi z tego samego powodu.

Midorima poluzował uścisk na kołnierzu Kise i pozwolił chłopakowi opaść z powrotem na wózek.

\- Nie każę ci porzucać nadziei. Nie każę ci przestać składać te żurawie, ponieważ Aomine nadal żyje. Nadal jest nadzieja. Ale powinieneś spojrzeć na ludzi wokół ciebie i zobaczyć jak bardzo twój stan różni się od mojego. Dzięki Aomine nadal możesz żyć pełnią życia, a on nadal będzie mógł to _widzieć_.

Kise tępo sięga po notes i długopis.

„ _Wiem. Przepraszam, że przypomniałem ci o Takaocchim._

 _Dziękuję, Midorimacchi."_

Kise uśmiecha się i Midorima odwraca się, udając, że się przeciąga, podczas gdy tak naprawdę ociera rękawem swoje łzy.

Kise dostrzega to i ponownie się uśmiecha.

* * *

 _(Kiedy dostaje notes i długopis, czuje się tak, jakby jego świat zrobił się trochę jaśniejszy i większy. Poszerza się tylko trochę, ale wystarczająco, by jego przyjaciele mogli do niego dołączyć—i nagle zauważa jak bardzo każdy z nich przejmuje się stanem Aomine, mimo tego, że próbują to ukryć._

 _Kise uświadamia sobie, że nie tylko on cierpi._

 _I nagle ból staje się odrobinę bardziej znośny.)_

 _ **Dwieście siedemnaście.**_

* * *

Dwa tygodnie po rozmowie z Kise Midorima zostaje niespodziewanie wezwany do gabinetu ordynatora, który zabrania mu przebywać w pobliżu Kise w trakcie godzin pracy.

\- Yanagi-sensei narzekał, że zbyt często kręcisz się wokół Kise Ryouty. Powiedział, że to jego pacjent i że nie jesteś za niego odpowiedzialny. Poza tym pacjent, który znajduje się pod twoją opieką narzeka na brak apetytu. Nie sądzisz, że powinieneś się tym zająć, Midorima-sensei?

Midorima nie odpowiada, tylko odwraca się w stronę wyjścia. I tak nie może się sprzeciwić, zwłaszcza kiedy zauważa uśmieszek, którym obdarza go Yanagi. Właśnie tak działa społeczeństwo, twierdzi stanowczo Midorima. Nikt nie potrafi tak naprawdę oddzielić pracy od prywatnego życia. Ordynator i jego syn są tego świetnym przykładem.

Midorima wchodzi do sali Kise dopiero po piątej wieczorem. Pomieszczenie jest zastawione podarunkami. O dziwo, Midorima mógłby z łatwością ustalić, który prezent był od kogo.

Kise macha do niego, przyciągając jego uwagę, po czym pokazuje mu słowa, które zapisał.

„ _Midorimacchi, wyglądasz na wściekłego, co się stało?"_

\- Nic takiego. W jakim stanie jest Aomine i gdzie jest reszta?

„ _Cóż, z Aominecchim nadal jest tak jak zwykle. Akashicchi powiedział, że musi iść na mecz shogi, Murasakibaracchi zaczyna dzisiaj kurs we Francji, więc jest teraz w samolocie, Kurokocchi zeszłej nocy poleciał z Kagamicchim do Ameryki, a Momoicchi poszła do domu, żeby się przebrać, zanim wróci, żeby później zająć się Aominecchim."_

Midorima szybko przebiega wzrokiem po kartce. – …Rozumiem.

„ _Naprawdę coś jest z tobą nie tak, Midorimacchi. No dalej, powiedz mi! Powiedz mi!"_

Midorima z irytacją kląska językiem. – Może nie powinienem dawać ci tego notesu. Robisz się tak samo irytujący jak wtedy, kiedy mogłeś mówić.

Wspominanie o urazie psychicznym Kise, który powoduje u niego przejściową utratę głosu jest czymś w rodzaju tabu. Kise kuli się i spuszcza głowę, zwijając się z bólu. Midorima wzdryga się, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę ze swojego błędu i próbuje przeprosić.

Wtedy zauważa, że Kise ma krwotok z nosa i że wkłada do nozdrzy zwiniętą chusteczkę. Jednak z krwią jest coś nie tak. Ma wyraźnie dwa odcienie i jest wodnista.

Wodnista.

Midorima niemalże komicznie wytrzeszcza oczy, gdy przypomina sobie, że Yanagi tak naprawdę nigdy nie zbadał całego ciała Kise. Jedna z części została pominięta, ponieważ nie było tam żadnych widocznych urazów. W pobliżu miejsca wypadku nie było przedmiotów, które mogłyby ją zranić.

Mózg.

* * *

 _(Kise wie, że śni albo jest martwy, ponieważ jego otoczenie składa się ze wszystkich odcieni podnoszącego na duchu koloru złota i nieuchronnie się uśmiecha. Migreny, które ostatnio mu dokuczały zostały zastąpione przyjemnym_ dumdumdum _odbijającej się od ziemi piłki do koszykówki i piskiem butów._

 _\- Oi, Kise! Zagrajmy jeden na jednego!_

 _Kise odwraca się i patrzy jak opalony chłopak, którego szanuje, podziwia i tak bardzo kocha, odbiega od niego. Nie podąża za nim.)_

 _ **Czterysta osiemdziesiąt pięć.**_

* * *

\- Kise.

„ _Nie chcę poddać się leczeniu. Nie potrzebuje go. To w ogóle mnie nie boli, przesadzacie! Takie rzeczy to strata czasu. I tak umrę, prawda? Zamiast się leczyć, chcę zobaczyć Aominecchiego! Pozwól mi się z nim zobaczyć!"_

Kise zapisuje to bez wahania i podaje notes Midorimie.

Blondyn wydyma wargi, będąc wyraźnie obrażonym na wściekłego Midorimę, zanim zielonowłosy ustępuje mu i zabiera go do sali Aomine. Przez całą drogę Kise wciąż składa żurawie. Nie przestaje, ponieważ nie ma czasu do stracenia.

Midorima to rozumie i nie powstrzymuje go. Nie ma do tego prawa. Może tylko zadzwonić do pozostałych członków i powiedzieć im o obecnym stanie Kise i jego decyzji.

* * *

 _(Kise nie wie jak dużo czasu spędził na siedzeniu przy łóżku Aomine. Jest tak jak wtedy, gdy po raz pierwszy został zabrany do szpitala—nie widzi, nie słyszy i tym razem nie ma nic przeciwko temu. Jedynie kontynuuje składanie papieru. Ponieważ w tym momencie tylko to się liczy. Aominecchi jest nadal w śpiączce, a jemu kończy się czas._

 _Aominecchi._

 _Czas.)_

 _ **Siedemset dwadzieścia pięć**_ _._

* * *

Midorima zaciska zęby z bólu, kiedy Akashi przykłada mu do rany nasączony alkoholem wacik. To zadrapanie.

\- Zrobiłeś coś głupiego, Shintarou. Dlaczego zadarłeś z kolejnym lekarzem?

\- Nic nie zrobiłem – wyrzuca z siebie Midorima, po czym zaciska pięści. – To on nie przeprowadził tomografii komputerowej u Kise, mimo że to najbardziej oczywista rzecz po wypadku drogowym. I ośmielił się wciągnąć w to Takao.

Akashi westchnął, sięgając do apteczki po plaster. – Co powiedział o Kazunarim?

\- Ten drań zapytał się mnie czy byłem wkurzony stanem Kise dlatego, że ta sama p-pieprzona rzecz przytrafiła się Takao.

Akashi chichocze, kiedy słyszy jak Midorima waha się nad użyciem przekleństwa. – To nie jest wystarczający powód do tego, żeby kogoś uderzyć, Shintarou. Poza tym to bardzo dobrze, że się tak martwisz, ponieważ ten wypadek przypomina ci o Kazunarim.

Zielonowłosy otwiera usta, ale Akashi nie daje mu dojść do głosu i subtelnie przypomina mu o powodzie swojej dzisiejszej wizyty. – Co z Ryoutą?

Midorima nie jest głupi. Wie o co pyta go Akashi—czy to prawda, że Kise nie można wyleczyć.

Kiwa głową.

\- Jest trochę za późno. A szpital nie chce brać za to odpowiedzialności, ponieważ to nie ma związku z wypadkiem. To coś, co rozwinęło się przez niego samego po wypadku. Ale za dwa dni zaczniemy leczenie, nawet jeśli Kise nie będzie tego chciał.

\- A jak Daiki?

\- Jak zwykle.

\- W takim razie wygląda na to, że wracamy do punktu wyjścia.

Akashi wyciąga plaster, który Midorima sztywno przyjmuje i przylepia na swoją ranę.

* * *

 _(To boli. Jest tak, jakby cały ból, którego nie czuł przez ostatnie kilka dni nagle w niego uderzył. Jest potworny. Obezwładniający. Duszący. Kise zrzuca wszystko ze stolika, po czym łapie się za głowę obiema rękami i otwiera usta w niemym krzyku. Jego głos nie chce wydobyć się z gardła, a przycisk, który musi nacisnąć, żeby przywołać pielęgniarkę jest za daleko._

 _Kise żarliwie kręci głową, otwierając jedno oko przez falę bólu, żeby spojrzeć na nieruchomą sylwetkę Aomine. Sięga po kartkę papieru, która leży na ziemi._

 _Został już tylko jeden._

 _Uda mu się to zrobić, prawda?_

 _Uda mu się, dla Aominecchiego…)_

 _ **Dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć.**_

* * *

Momoi kładzie śnieżnobiałego żurawia po prawej stronie poduszki Aomine i cofa rękę, ocierając łzy. Kise leży zaraz przy Aomine. Jego ciało przykrywa biały materiał, a do jego ręki przyczepiona jest kartka z zapisaną na niej godziną śmierci.

\- Jak myślicie, czego życzył sobie Ki-chan, kiedy składał te żurawie?

Słysząc to pytanie, Akashi i Midorima obracają twarze w kierunku Momoi. Jest tyko troje z nich—Murasakibara i Kuroko wciąż znajdują się w samolocie, lecącym do Tokio.

\- Ryouta chciał pewnie, żeby Daiki znów się obudził.

Midorima wkłada rękę pod biały materiał, żeby wyciągnąć z uścisku Kise ostatniego, nieskończonego żurawia i wygładza jego krawędzie, zanim zabiera się za kontynuację dzieła blondyna.

\- Nie. Jestem pewny, że Kise chciał znów zagrać z Aomine w koszykówkę. Chciał, żeby Aomine znów z nim zagrał… Ponieważ tak samo było ze mną i Takao.

Midorima kładzie papierowego żurawia na piersi Aomine, zaraz nad jego sercem.

Akashi mruga, patrząc na papier—jest granatowy w żółte serduszka—i po raz pierwszy przyznaje się do błędu.

\- Doprawdy…?

Palce lewej dłoni Aomine drgają.


End file.
